macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Physica S. Fulcrum
is a variable fighter pilot in the Macross 7 television series. He became the third member of Diamond Force after Docker was left incapacitated. Personality & Character Physica has a strong sense of justice, but is also a rather weak-willed and pessimistic person who hardly takes risks. He often has to be guided by Gamlin and Kinryu to take the right course of action. Though separated from them due to his profession, Physica cares deeply about his family. The prospect of not being able to see them ever again is one thing that troubles him constantly. Skills And Abilities Though not initially part of Diamond Force, Physica was inducted because of his top-notch piloting skills. One thing he is lacks however, is killer instinct. He shows proficiency with technical simulations but due to his nature as a worrywart, Physica gives negative results higher precedence. Physica is also quite skilled in handicrafts, as shown when he created a small music box that can play an instrumental version of Fire Bomber's hit song Planet Dance. History .]] Physica's transfer to Diamond Force was first confirmed by Battle 7 bridge operator Miho Miho the day after Docker was afflicted by an unknown illness that left him in an unresponsive state. Physica was shown clearly nervous prior to launch, but was able to go through his initial sortie without incident. Diamond Force later went out on a test-flight since their VF-17s were recently tuned up. Gamlin notices a suspicious-looking MM model shuttle with questionable cruising speed. Physica dismisses it as a modification by the owner but Gamlin reminds him that a good pilot should not overlook the smallest details. Upon receiving the analysis results, Physica thought that the model number signal was just normal for the craft, but was shocked to see that it changed randomly at fixed intervals. Gamlin volunteers to tail the odd shuttle while Kinryu and Physica return to Battle 7 to report this along with the results of their test flight. In another invasion by the Protodeviln army, Phyica was instructed to stay close to the others while performing Formation D-15 as a countermeasure for a large group. When Battle 7 was separated from City 7, Kinryu (with Gamlin's convincing persuasion) recommended the use of the then-experimental Fold Boosters to be able to rendezvous quicker since Battle 7's fold charge will take long. Physica is impressed by the courage of his teammates, but is also worried since the simulations show results with a success rate under 50%. Though they had to endure a rough jump, the booster worked well enough to get them quite close to City 7's coordinates. Unfortunately, Diamond Force came under heavy fire from enemy fighters and were unable to reach the city proper in time since it was made to fold again by the Vampire soldiers who commandeered the system. Physica later walked into Gamlin watching the "Minmay Video" where Mylene played as Lynn Minmay, reporting that he requested the adjustment of the Fold Boosters. Out of the blue, Gamlin asks him a hypothetical queston regarding women and secrets. Physica gives a rather straightforward response that he claims was from a resource he read before (though it was actually based on firsthand experience being a married man), catching Gamlin off-guard. The relationship discussion is capped with another one of Gamlin's hypotheses regarding women, which Physica listens to before taking his leave. The day before the final adjustment of the Fold Boosters, Gamlin finds Physica staring out the corridor window, holding something in his hand: a Music Box. Physica made it in a rush as a present for his child's second birthday, lamenting that the kid does not recognize him at all due to his long absence from home. Gamlin assures him that though it'll be a day late, Physica will still be able to hand it over once they are able to return to City 7. When the Protodeviln fleet assaults Battle 7, they are forced to undergo transformation. Physica panics when he sees this, but the others assure him that judging from the enemy's actions, City 7 has not been captured yet. In response, Physica springs into action with renewed vigor. Prior to launch, he had brought the music box with him and taped it on one of the front instruments of his VF-17S Nightmare. After acknowledging Kinryu's order to move away from the Macross Cannon's line of fire, Physica takes one moment to look at the trinket, assuring his family that he'll be coming to see them soon. In doing so however, he lets his guard down, never even realizing that an enemy attacked him. A shot pierces through Physica and his unit's core, making it explode. When the confrontation ended, Physica's music box was found floating around several wrecked Variable Fighters, having somehow withstood the blast with nothing more than charred parts. The top was also wide open, making it play the song "Planet Dance" out in space. Having been able to finally return to City 7, Gamlin takes it upon himself to seek out his late wingmate's family despite being injured in another sortie following Physica's demise. Gamlin leaves the hospital with the music box in hand. He soon finds the mother and child in a city park. Before Gamlin could talk to them, another man approaches the two. For some reason, Physica's child called the man "Papa" and the three seemed to be happy together. Assuming the worst, Gamlin runs away without attempting to confirm the situation. Gallery M7 Physica04.jpg|Physica with his handmade music box. M7 Physica06.jpg|Physica's final moments. M7 Physica07.jpg|Physica's family picture. Notes & Trivia *His name is derived from common elements in the academic subject of Physics. *Physica's Japanese VA Akio Suyama also voiced Gavil, one of the Protodeviln in the same series. *Physica's demise established the Music Box as a pilot jinx item. *There are two different liner note explanations as to why Physica's wife and child were seen together with another man: **According to the notes inside certain home video releases, the 2 year-old child wasn't too familiar with Physica due to his long absence and just mistook a passerby for him. **In Macross Chronicle, it is said that Physica's family had already become detached from him emotionally and started a whole new life. References Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Pilots